


Shh Sweet Angel

by Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Castiel Has Panic Attacks, Claustrophobia, Claustrophobic Castiel, Comforting Dean, Fallen!Castiel, Gen, Panic Attacks, tw?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a while back but I physically Cringed re-reading it. (It was so bad omfg) So I have edited it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh Sweet Angel

The house the Winchesters believed that the witches were hiding in was big to say the least, Ivy wrapped around the house and in between the cracks and bricks like green poisonous veins, the door was dark oak and contrasted perfectly with the red faded brick, once The impala pulled up on the gravel drive both hunters and ex angel proceeded into the mansion, they had been tracking these Witches for two days straight and Sam thought that Dean would go mad if they didn’t find them here.After they took their weapons the three hunters went into the house. Silently they checked all rooms but they didn’t found anything.

“SON-OF-A-BITCH” screamed Dean as he stomped on the floor much like a four year old kid.

“I hoped we would find these witches here” is all Castiel says with not an ounce of anger in his voice.

“Dean? Something in this room is not right" Cas stepped towards the door and Dean followed him, after all Cas was a new hunter and he didn't want to get Cas hurt

"Yeah, lets check it” Answered Dean. At the far end of the corridor a small room stood a small brown closet, stepping in first Cas alerted Dean to come in, checking the shelves that were had various concoctions and ingredients on.

“This must be where they stored some of the’re stuff” whispered Dean, Holding the flash light up to a bottle with purple liquid in.

“Huh!” Dean Exclaimed as the door slammed shut leaving the pair in the closet.

“Fuck its stuck, we’ll have to wait for Sam” Dean kicked at the door three times before he gave up and leaned back on the door.

“Dean?” Cas sounded small

“yeah Buddy?” Dean picked up the flash light and walked over to where Castiel was sitting with his knees drawn up against his chest against the wall

“D-Dean I can’t breathe” Cas panicked 

He gasps and inhales, each breath granting him less and less relief, until he takes a breath and feels nothing. No air, no relief, only fear all he sees is four walls, so compact and they’re closing in. He knows, logically, that a house can’t alter its shape, the walls cannot move when they feel like it, a haunting dance to drive him to insanity. But logic is gone now, and he swears they will crush him. All he sees is black.It seems a cruel twist of fate that this house is so huge, and yet it has the smallest closet imaginable. Dean sits down next to Cas, looping his arm over his shoulder. Next to him, Castiel closes his eyes and buries his face into his shoulder. 

“Sssh, breathe with me, in…and out in… and out” Dean whispers to Cas as he tightens his grip, slowly Cas begins to calm down and his breathing evens out.

Dean isn’t sure how long they have been trapped but when Sam finally opens the door Castiel is asleep, his brown scruffy bed hair sticking to his forehead, and his red tear streaked face strangely calm and peaceful but he still held onto the older hunter like he was a life source.

“You out the closet yet?” Sam jokes looking at the fallen angels sweaty bed head failing to notice the signs of how distressed Cas was 10 minutes ago.

“He is afraid of closed spaces apparently,” replied Dean coldly shooting a death glare at his younger brother for making light of the situation at hand.

“Oh dude, is he okay?” asked Sam,face going from mocking to concerned very quickly.

“Yeah I think the panic attack worn him out a bit” said Dean looking at the ex angel with something more than friendship.

“Cas, we can go now” Whispered Dean nudging him slightly mumbling incoherently and snuggling his head closer to Dean’s Chest

“Awww” The younger hunter cooed in the doorway 

“Shut up Sammy” Dean growled at his brother and carried Cas out of the door bridal style.


End file.
